How to Get Rid of a Nightmare
by green eyed dragon
Summary: SLASH! how does Harry get rid of his nightmares?


Summary: Harry has a nightmare, the least expected person helps him.  
  
Warnings: Slash  
  
Author's note: umm yea! kinda cliche oh well! ficlet! haha i love that word and i love writing ficlets!

**How to Get Rid of a Nightmare**  
  
"NO! Please, don't hurt him. Leave him alone," a dark-haired boy muttered in his sleep. He twisted and turned as the dream got worse.  
  
"Please!" he screamed louder. Across the room, a very light sleeper woke up frazzled.  
  
"Who the hell would be up at this hour making such a racket?" he asked himself. He stood up and fixed his hair before looking around for the source of the noise. He found it.  
  
"Potter," he growled. The whole of Hogwarts was in the Great Hall. They were forced to sleep there under the condition that Sirius Black was still at large and may be in the castle.  
  
"God damn Potter and his stupid nightmares," Draco mumbled as he walked towards the boy. He kneeled down by Harry and called him. "Potter."  
  
"Stop!" Harry screamed. "I love him, don't!"  
  
Draco took a step back. 'Did Potter just say I love him?' the blonde thought. 'He's gay?'  
  
"What's going on?" A sleepy-eyed girl asked. A boy was behind her, standing a few feet away rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, go back to sleep," Draco snapped at them. He watched them lay back down and fall asleep before going back to Potter.  
  
"Potter, wake up." The boy kept twisting and whimpering. Draco kneeled down and shook his shoulder.  
  
"Come on, wake up," Draco commanded. Still the boy kept his eyes closed and his body turning.  
  
"Not him. Anyone but him!"  
  
Draco started getting nervous. He put both hands on Harry's shoulders, one on each side and shook him hard. "Wake up Harry!" he requested.  
  
As on cue, green eyes met silver ones. Both boys let down their guards.  
  
Harry was awake, looking into Draco's eyes. Draco released him and sat back, his usual mask in place. Harry started whimpering and tears started falling down his face.  
  
Draco's face softened and he reached out for the dark haired boy. Harry still had his eyes closed, so Draco pulled him into his lap.  
  
He felt the smaller boy cling to his shirt, and he started rubbing his back to soothe him.  
  
"Calm down Harry, it's all right. I'm here." Draco said. Harry put his arms around Draco and cried into his shirt. Draco rocked him until the boy calmed down enough.  
  
Harry pulled back and looked at Draco. He sniffled a little and a tear dropped down his cheek. Draco reached out and wiped it away.  
  
Harry smiled and lay back down to go to sleep. Draco got up to leave, but stopped when he heard a voice. "Draco?" he turned around. "Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Sure," he took a seat by Harry. The Gryffindor snuggled against his pillow and all of a sudden Draco was really wishing he were that pillow.  
  
Harry had just fallen asleep, and Draco got up to leave when he heard the boy cry out again. "No. Leave Draco alone! He didn't do anything to you."  
  
The blonde quickly made his way back to Harry and woke him up. Harry burst into tears when he saw Draco's face. Draco again pulled the boy no his lap and rocked him.  
  
Just as Harry was starting to fall asleep, he leaned up and kissed Draco on the lips. Realizing what he did, Harry stiffened in Draco's arms. He relaxed however when he felt Draco lean down and kiss him.  
  
The boys got as close as possible while they were kissing. When they broke apart, neither knew what to say. Draco got up first and started to walk away. "Night."  
  
"So that's it?" Harry asked. Draco looked at him.  
  
"What do you want me to do? Get on one knee and confess my undying love for you? It doesn't work that way Harry," Draco explained and then turned to walk again. Harry was searching for a reason to make Draco stay.  
  
"Would you at least sleep here? When I'm with you I don't get nay nightmares," he said.  
  
'Nice excuse Potter, he is really going to believe that,' Harry told himself. 'You haven't even been asleep with him near you. If you want him to stay, make the face.'  
  
Harry looked at Draco with his eyes real big and his lower lip pouted out a little. "Please Dray?"  
  
'Man he looks so cute right now. I really want to stay, but then he's going to expect this to turn into a relationship. I so do not need that right now,' Harry stuck his lip out further. 'Oh who am I kidding I'm practically in love with him.'  
  
"Fine Harry you win," the black haired boy smiled excitedly as Draco came over and lay down next to Harry.  
  
They both lay there uncomfortably for a while, before Draco wrapped his arm around Harry and pulled him closer while Harry laid his head on Draco's chest.  
  
How does Harry get rid of his nightmares? Just ask Draco.

The End.  
  
Author's Note: ending is kind of cheesy. Oh well lol. I was going to end it all cliché like, when Draco goes to walk away. I figured they should fight first though lol  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
